Change
by TheGamesICause
Summary: Jo's parents just announced their plans to divorce. Despite her initial plans to sit around home, eat ten thousand apple pies and cry her little Jo eyes out, Jo decides to embark on a magical (okay, not that magical) 24 hour night with her closest friends, including her best friend Brick, to cheer her up. Anything can happen, like trannies and mall-copping, maybe even love...
1. Hour One The Plan

**A\N Hello, all! My, I haven't been on in awhile! Anyways, I really want to get back into the groove of writing, and thus, little gem (maybe not haha) was born!**

**So please review and let me know what ya think! **

**And enjoy! :D**

_**Hour One**_

Jo was glaring at the chipped wood stuck deep into her fingernails. She didn't bother pulling them out, and instead, stared longer. The wood would fall out sometime, right? Nothing ever stays the same. Wood in nails, food in your stomach, parents staying married…

Jo sighed and glanced at the scratches she made into her bed-post with said nails. She grabbed her tweezers and picked up the wood slowly, suddenly having a loss of energy. Her phone started ringing, the familiar one-two-three-one-two tune blasting from the tiny, useless thing.

She started at her phone. She probably wouldn't have answered it if it was anyone else. Her Mom, Zoey, hell, even if it was the Pope, but it wasn't. She felt something of a smile ghost onto her face as she answered.

"'Lo?"

"Hey Jo!" Brick greeted on the other end, probably with a big grin on his face.

Jo bit back a smile. "Whaddya want, Brickhouse?" She asked, irritably.

"You okay?"

"What do _you_ think?" She sneered. It came out a lot nastier than she meant it to.

Brick sighed. "Jo, please tell me what happened."

There was no use in arguing. Brick was going to find out whether she wanted him to or not. She tried to blame it on him being nosy and stubborn, but a deeper part of her knew it was something different. "My parents divorced. Happy now?" She ground out. It still burned to think about even if it happened a week earlier.

There was a long pause. "Apple pie and fries?" He asked.

Jo let herself smile. He knew better than to try and comfort her the traditional way. "Yeah. Get down here in ten." She hung up before he could answer back. Jo looked around her room. There were angrily-strewn shirts and jeans littered across her floor, and stacks of unwashed dishes and crumbled up tissues everywhere. Jo took Brick's upcoming visit as a sign from God to clean her room.

She clambered onto her feet, and it felt like she hadn't stood in years. Seeing as she laid in bed for the entire week, it was really no surprise. She yawned and tossed the clothes into her closet and securely shut it, and took the dirty dishes and dumped them into her mother's room, as some sort of revenge for ruining their family. She threw away the tissues, and seeing the damp, snot-filled monstrosities, reminded her that she probably looked like a wreck.

She grew defensive. _I don't wanna impress Dampy-Pants, but I don't wanna scare 'im either…._ She stuck with that idea and headed into her bathroom. As she feared, her violet eyes were a light blue from the crying and rubbing and was accented by the nice red rim outline of her puffy eyes. Her hair was tangled and unkempt and her skin was starting to break out again.

Jo brushed out her short blonde hair until it was poker-straight and neat again, and put on foundation to cover-up her horrible break out. She washed out her eyes and scrubbed them gently, to soothe the irritation. As Jo washed her eyes gently, she noticed mascara, contemplated using it, then set it away. Who was she trying to impress anyways?

The doorbell rang, tearing her from her "primping up" and she went and answered. Brick stood with a pie and a bag of fries with a sympathetic smile. "Hi, Jo! How ya feeling?"

"Like I want fries." She snapped. Brick chuckled and handed her her fries and walked in, keeping the door open. Jo started greedily digging into the fries and nodded towards the door. "Shut the door or fruit fly will come in."

Brick opened his mouth, but someone spoke first. "Jo, I'm so sorry!" Zoey exclaimed, running in with Dawn close behind. Jo blushed at glared daggers at Brick.

"Sorry, Zoey was the store when I was buying the pie and she wanted to help." Brick explained.

Dawn nodded. "And I could sense from _miles _away that you were distressed! You shouldn't have to go through this alone!" Dawn insisted.

Jo clenched her jaw and her eyes flickered to Brick. _I just wanted Brick to be here…_ she thought, but kept it to herself. "Alright, just close the door."

Dawn, Brick, and Zoey looked at the floor sheepishly.

"There's _more_?!"

Mike, Sam, and B walked in looking sad for Jo and Mike finally closed the door. Jo sighed in irritation. "I didn't want a damn parade in my house, Brick." Jo snapped.

Brick rubbed his buzz-cut. "We all wanted to help…I mean, your parents are divorcing…it's hard, and you need your friends."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sat down, still munching on her fries.

"Jo, we would like to help you." Dawn said.

"I get it!"

"No, what we mean is, we wanna have fun with you!" Zoey exclaims with a somewhat forced smile for all the right reasons.

"Yeah, heh heh, we wanna go on a full twenty-four hour day cool fun-thing!" Sam chimed in, stumbling over his words.

Jo looked up curiously. "What?"

Mike smiled. "It was Zoey's _brilliant_ idea."

Zoey blushed madly. "Well, on the ride here, everyone helped flesh it out."

"What is it?" Jo asked impatiently.

"We wanna do a whole bunch of fun and crazy things with you every hour to help cheer you up!" Brick grinned. "We can go anywhere, do anything you like!"

Jo looked at them all with their earnest faces and bright smiles. It would be rude and predictable of her to say no, and, it was the answer in which she was most comfortable with. However, she was curious to see what they could do. Jo especially was pulled for the idea of hanging out with Brick. They were seniors. They has jobs, responsibilities, and pretty soon, their own lives. Her best friend for nine years would leave her soon, and if she could spend an entire day with him. Well hell, she'd do it.

"Fine." She said.

"But Jo we…" Dawn paused through her protest. "…What? You mean…_yes?!_"

"Yes."

The whole room emitted a gasp besides Jo and she rolled her eyes, "Really?!" Zoey cried.

"Really."

"A-Are you sure?" Mike asked, dumb-founded.

"I'm gonna change my mind pretty soon, here." Jo warned.

Brick laughed and hugged her quickly. "Awesome, Jo!"

Jo blushed. "Whatever."

Zoey started bumbling around, making plans and squealing, while Jo felt a little bit of her pain lifting. Maybe some things can change after all.


	2. Hour One Scott's House

**A\N Hi guys! Wow, I really need to start updating sooner! :) Sorry about that, loves! Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Let's get started, shall we?**

**Also, I'm changing it to present tense, haha, I hope you don't mind too much! I'm gonna change the first chapter one of these days!**

**So, please review and tell me what ya think and more importantly, stay beautiful and lovely! :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Hour One (continued)**_

They were all packing themselves inside of Jo's jeep. She was used to just her and Brick's bodies in there, not five more, especially when they had Gigantor B and Sir Chubs-a-lot Sam along for the ride. Jo sighed as she clambered into the driver's seat or...Brick's thigh.

"Agh! Brick! What the hell?!" She screams, jumping off.

Brick blushes lightly. "Woah, Jo...if ya wanted to sit on my lap, ya just had to ask." He teases with a light smile.

Jo glares. "Move over, Brickhouse. _I'm_ driving."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Jo!"

"Then get out of my seat!" Jo exclaims. Brick shakes his head and firmly plants his feet on the floor.

"It doesn't have your name branded on it, Jo, therefore, I'm not moving." Brick declares. Jo glares at him and steps back, then lunges forward, and successfully knocks him out of his seat into the passenger side. She quickly sits down and turns to him with a smirk.

"Ha, now it's my seat." Jo says triumphantly. Zoey giggles from the back with Dawn and Jo blushes deeply. _God dammit...forgot there were other people on this trip.._

Dawn giggles. "Oh, Jo, don't feel awkward."

Jo scowls. "I'm not awkward!"

"_Sure_ ya aren't!" Mike exclaims, wiggling his eyebrows. Zoey laughs at this. B and Sam finally get on in the back with two duffel bags.

"So," Brick begins from the passenger seat, "what first?"

Zoey smiles. "Well, it's really up to Jo, but we can basically do anything we want!"

Jo fidgets in her seat. "I um...I don't know _what_ to do..."

B nudges Dawn and she brightens. "B has a brilliant idea! Oh, it's so wonderful!" She squeals. Jo cringes, trying not to cover her ears from the squealing while Brick smiles endearingly. Jo catches this from the corner of her, trying to focus on Dawn and she feels herself scowl a bit.

"What is it?" Sam asks with a little chuckle at the end.

"Our first stop is Club Danger, y'know, the one next to Bitchin' Kitchen?" Zoey says for Dawn since she doesn't swear.

Jo snorts. "How're we supposed to get into a club? We're not twenty-one yet, kids, sorry to say."

…

Jo shakes her head. "No. Absolutely not."

Dawn sighs. "Jo, I'm not too keen on doing this, either, but in order to cheer you up, a club will help and, sorry to say, but we need fake ID's."

Brick wraps an arm around Jo's shoulder, causing a small blush to rise up on her cheeks. "C'mon, Jo! I thought you'd pay money to see Dawn do anything remotely illegal!"

Zoey laughs. "Oh, I would, too!"

"Exactly, that's why I don't really mind that we're..._here_." Mike says. His face darkens. "But if he tries to flirt with ya, Zoe, I'll take him down."

Zoey blushes. "Okay, Mike...thank you."

"Um..heh heh...I'm just gonna stay back here if that's alright with you guys!" Sam says, still in the jeep. They all turn in a circle, concerned.

"Sam!" Zoey calls. "Why aren't ya comin'?"

"He and I just uh...have a colorful past and I'd rather not go back to it." Sam laughs nervously.

Dawn smiles reassuringly. "It's okay, Sam, that's probably the best option for you. Just stay behind, we'll be right back." Sam just nods and sits back in the jeep. B touches Dawn's shoulder and walks to the jeep and sits with Sam. Sam looks at B for a brief moment and smiles, looking a bit more assured.

Dawn turns back to the house with a sweet smile. "He's so considerate and sweet." She sighs happily. Brick's arm is still around Jo's shoulder as they don't bother knocking and instead walk into the house as a group. A tall, gruff man is sitting in the kitchen, sipping black coffee as they enter.

"Scott's upstairs if ya'll are here to visit him. If you're here to rob me, ya can say hi to my here rifle and get the hell offa my property." He says without looking up from his newspaper.

"Um..." Dawn begins sweetly, "we're just here for Scott..."

The man looks up and surveys the group. "Scott, some group's here with a pretty blonde girl leadin' it!" He calls up, his greying mustache moving with every word he says. There's a loud crash before a cat's meow is heard.

"Sorry Paw!" Scott yells. "Mittens bit the dust!"

Paw sighs. "Dang darnit...third one this week."

Zoey eeps and holds onto Mike. "Mike, I'm pretty sure a rat just touched me!"

Jo rolls her eyes. "Yo rat boy! Get your ass down here! We need to talk to ya!" She shouts.

Paw turns and observes Jo with a crooked smile, showing his rotting teeth. "Ya know, missie, if ya were of age, I mighta married ya." He chuckles. Brick's arm, still around Jo's shoulder, tightens as he glares at Paw.

"Ugh, Paw! Don't flirt with them!" Scott yells, clomping down the stairs. He looks at them and his face drops. "What're you guys doin' here? We're not even friends." He snaps with no bite.

"We need.." Zoey drops her voice. "fake ID's."

Scott blinks before bursting out in laughter. "Buahaha! What can you goody-two shoes, sissy group do with fake ID's?!"

Jo glares and grabs Scott by the collar. "Listen _buddy_," she hisses, "my parents are divorcing and my friends are letting me do whatever I want and we want to go to a club, so unless you want the only thing that makes you a man to be ripped _off_, I suggest you stop laughing and get us those ID's. Now."

Brick laughs. "Jo, you're gonna kill him, back off a bit!"

"Gawd, missie. I think I'm fallin' in love with ya." Paw chuckles.

Mike steps in. "Okay first, Papa Scott, stop being a major creep," He orders, "second, Scott, we need those ID's."

"Fine." Scott squeaks. "Just get her offa me." Brick gently removes Jo's arm and they all follow Scott upstairs. "Oh, avoid Mittens if ya can...he's kind of dead." Scott points out, stepping over the cat body. Zoey jumps into Mike's arms as he carries her around and Dawn starts crying.

"Oh, the poor baby!" She sobs. Jo sighs as she steps around and she watches Brick pick Dawn up and carries her over the cat body, whispering comforting words to her. _Woah...what is this feeling? Am I mad? But..that's so weird!_ She thinks. She brushes it off and follows Scott.

"Here. I have several pre-made for..." Scott pauses. "Nevermind, just take them." He hands them all one and one for B and Sam.

"I'm Bruce Jacobs!" Brick laughs.

"Janine Phillips." Jo says, looking over the ID carefully.

"I'm Faith Jones." Dawn giggles, "And B is Beverly Jones.." Her face drops. "Scott!"

"What?" Scott asks innocently.

"He can't go by Beverly, he needs a new one!"

Scott scowls but returns with a new one. "Here, now he's Horace Nickles."

Dawn rolls her eyes and looks expectantly at Zoey and Mike. Zoey smiles. "I'm May Ballene.."

"And I'm Justin Tyme..."

"SCOTT!" They yell together.

Scott laughs hysterically and swaps them. "Here, sorry, I couldn't resist."

Zoey sighs and reads her new one. "I'm Ilene Dover...SCOTT!"

Scott laughs again. "Alright, alright, here.."

"Anita Dick." Zoey lunges for Scott as he doubles over in laughter, his face a bright red and spasming.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, h-here!" He says breathlessly.

Zoey snatches it and reads it. "Georgia Peace."

"Brendan Knickers...knickers? Ah, I'll just go with it."

Jo rubs her temple. "Where's Sam's?"

"Oh...here.." Scott nervously gives it to Jo.

She reads it out loud. "Josh Templeton...alright, it check out. Let's get out of here, I think I'm catching the hillbilly."

Scott narrows his eyes. "Haha, very funny. Just get out."

"Gladly!" Dawn says, wiping her eyes. She runs out of the room, down the stairs, and into B's arms in a record time. Mike and Zoey follow, nervously stepping over the cat and through the kitchen outside. Brick tosses Scott a friendly wave and walks out of the room with Jo. They walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"Listen, doll, if you're still single five years from now, give me a ring." Paw says with a wink.

Jo shudders. "No thanks!" She runs out, tugging Brick along. "C'mon, let's just get to the club."

**A\N Alright, that's where I'll end it! :) Next chapter will be the end of Hour One and it'll be at the club, so please tell me whatcha think! :)**


End file.
